Come To The Angel
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: Antoinette willingly took another broken soul into her life, but can she help mend the shattered pieces of the Swedish girl's heart? One-shot


_**January 1872**_

It was a black January night, the air chilled to accompany the torrential rain that currently feel through the streets of Paris. Citizens that dared to stay out so late were regretting it as they darted through the foul weather, all of them running to escape to anywhere they might dry out.

The lights of the Palais Garnier had been shut out about a couple of hours earlier and by now all of the employees had even left the premises or scurried back to their dormitories. Only two people now remained in the foyer of the building, the pair perched on the bottom steps of the grand staircase – a mother and her child. The couple had been sat there together since the ending of that nights Opera, had watched as Paris's latest and greatest all moved past them whilst gossiping about one another. The little girl had watched bright-eyed as the ladies in gaudy gowns had strolled elegantly arm-in-arm with Lords and Counts, the amazement on her face difficult to hide as her mother watched, unable to feel slight sadness of her daughter's unattainable but innocent fantasy.

It was a long time since the excitement of the crowd's exit had passed and the youngster had been to the dormitories, stripping out of her attire and into a full-length white nightgown before immediately retuning to the steps. Now she sat leant against her mother's left side, knees drawn up to her chest and hands clasped together beneath her head as a pillow. The little blonde was trying desperately to keep her hazel eyes open as she kept her gaze fixed on the door of the Opera House, her eyes drooping as sleep threatened to take her.

Madame Giry couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter like this and she lovingly wrapped her arm around Marguerite's back, rubbing the linen-covered shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

"Not long now, ma petite," She spoke softly so her voice wouldn't echo through the empty space. "You can always go off to bed you know, the new girl will be there in the morning…"

"Maman!" Little Meg let out an indignant squeal, pulling away from her mother and folding her arms as she tried to give Antoinette a stern look, only causing her mother to give her a humour-filled smile. "She isn't just any new girl, she's nearly my age!" The girl stopped frowning and let her arms fall to cuddle her knees, her pointed chin settled neatly on her knees as her eyes looked left to continue surveying the door. "I know we'll be best of friends, but I have to stay up to greet her or someone else will get her tomorrow."

Antoinette Giry smiled fondly at her daughter's poor reasoning – she highly doubted any of the other ballerina's, all at least fourteen years old, would have any interest in befriending a newly arrived eight year old girl. Still, to her nine year old daughter this night was of the upmost importance for the start of a new friendship and Meg has failed to stop talking about 'the new girl' since Madame Giry had first been contacted about taking in the Swedish orphan, child of the violinist Gustave Daae.

Immediately she'd agreed the little one could come to the Opera House, that she would be the girl's guardian if necessary – it wasn't after all the first time Antoinette had taken pity on an outcast child, but that was another story…

The dark-haired ballet mistress looked up as the large doors were opened gently and she heard Meg jump to her feet, making a soft thump on the marble steps with her slippers as her round face lit up. Madame Giry's own dark eyes watched as a tall, stern-looking man entered the lobby before gesturing impatiently with a hand gesture until a small girl followed behind him. There was a stark contrast between the two, the man was dressed in a long overcoat but it was obvious he was still wearing a suit beneath it – he wore a hat which had seemed to divert most of the rain from his face. The child that scuttled behind him was soaked to the skin and shivering, only wearing a thin and faded khaki dress from what Antoinette could see – no doubt the poor thing had been told to wear her best and hadn't known the difference between materials for the four seasons. As the two came to a stop in front of the Giry's, the woman then got a better look at her new resident…

The girl was very skinny and probably an inch or two taller than Meg, her face gaunt and her skin a delicate white like porcelain. The half undone ribbon falling onto the little one's shoulder suggested someone had tried to do her hair in a fashionable style, however the brunette strands were now soaked and stuck in clumps to her body. However it wasn't so much her dishevelled appearance that struck Madame Giry, nor the tiny suitcase looked as though it were about to break due to its age, but the striking eyes that were a strange shade of pale green and seemed almost dead as though the girl had already given up on her life, on the world.

"Madame Antoinette Giry, I presume?" The gruff voice broke the silence and brought Madame Giry out of her analysis of the newcomer. She nodded and made her way down the few steps separating them, Meg hopping down beside her and standing beside her mother as she too studied her new 'friend'.

"That would be me," She took the man's hand when he offered it. "And you're Monsieur Blomgren?" As the gentleman nodded, Antoinette then turned her attention back to the little girl who stood staring at the floor. Slowly she crouched down so she was slightly below the child's eye-level and held out her hand so that the brunette looked up to meet her gaze. "And what's your name?"

"Christine," The ballet mistress frowned up at the man who'd cut in before giving the girl her own chance to speak. She let her lips move back to a soft smile as she moved her gaze back to the shivering child.

"It's very nice to meet you Christine," She muttered the words carefully, noting that the little one was eying her hand as though it were a danger to her. Thinking better of forcing the girl to partake in the greeting, she merely brought her arm back to cross over her chest. "Has Monsieur Blomgren told you about the Palais Garnier?" At the blank look she received the ballet mistress gestured to the building around them and immediately the brunette bit her lip, cheeks colouring slightly in embarrassment as she shook her head. "Well I'm sure tomorrow you'll let me tell you all about it, once you've rested?" Christine nodded slightly and Antoinette could've sworn the green eyes grew brighter at these words.

Satisfied, Madame Giry then stood herself up so she was face to face with the man who'd been foolish enough to let the girl in his care get soaked to the bone, enough so to catch pneumonia. "I assume you'll be leaving now then, Monsieur?" She tried not to smirk as Monsieur Blomgren started at her blunt words but nonetheless he nodded and coughed slightly before going straight to the door and disappearing into the thunder that was beginning to sound through the streets of the city. The fact he hadn't even said goodbye to little Christine Daae showed Antoinette he was hardly the kind of man who should be looking after any child for very long – she was glad to have rescued one from his grasp.

Madame Giry looked to her daughter who was now looking awkwardly at the floor, twisting her right foot back and forward on the tips of her toes at a loss of what to do. Christine too was looking at the puddle of water that was beginning to accumulate around her whilst trying to keep a grip of all her possessions. Moving between the girls, Antoinette gently pried the suitcase from Christine's small cold hands and nodded towards the little blonde.

"Christine, this is my daughter Marguerite…"

"Maman!" The girl whined just as she had earlier, a bad habit of hers which Antoinette hoped she'd grow out of. She shot her daughter a scolding look but it was brushed off as Meg reached out for the other child's hand. "You can call me Meg, everybody else does."

Madame Giry held her breath as she waited to see the Swedish girl's reaction, worried that her own daughter's enthusiasm might frighten the timid thing. However she sighed audibly in relief as the brunette gave a shy nod before taking the hand that was offered to her – she didn't smile but what was to be expected of a girl who'd lost it all?

Antoinette let the girls walk in front of her hand in hand as she carried the suitcase and listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Normally the ballerinas – like me – sleep in the dormitories on the third floor, but since Maman is the ballet mistress she has her own apartment," Meg padded along hurriedly, the excitement in her voice reflected by her brisk pace. Christine was merely letting herself be guided through the strange new hallways, wide-eyed like a puppy. "Since Maman is your guardian, you'll be living with us – you'll be sharing my bedroom too, it'll be just like having a sister!" The little blonde ballet girl babbled in excitement as they at last reached the fourth floor corridor along which the residencies were located.

The three walked along the corridor before Meg brought Christine to a stop outside a mahogany door, a golden plaque with '_Giry_' nailed to the wall on the right of the frame. Madame Giry slipped her hand in her pocket and withdrew a small silver key which she swiftly pushed into the lock. Turning the object, a satisfying click sounded before the ballet mistress pushed it lightly and stood back for the two girls to follow her.

"Meg dear, it's very late and you need to be up by nine tomorrow morning, I need you to go brush your hair and get into bed for me and by the time you're done, I'll be there to tuck you in," Antoinette bent down, having put down the suitcase, and softly kissed her daughter's forehead. "Can you do that for me, ma petite?"

She watched as Meg's face darkened in annoyance, mouth slightly open as though she wanted to protest. The mother brought her hand to rest on her daughter's cheek and smiled. "I just need to help Christine clean up and get ready for bed first, alright?" At this the girl's hazel eyes twinkled with understanding and she sighed dramatically before prancing off in the direction of the smaller bedroom.

The older woman now turned to look at the trembling brunette child that stood before her, still shivering from chill. Antoinette opened up the case the lay on the floor, giving a quick glance at the girl to make sure she didn't protest, and sifted through the few bits of clothing till she found a worn old nightgown that was now more grey than white in colour.

She folded the item over her forearm before holding out her free hand to Christine, a warm smile across her face. "Let's see if we can warm you up, hmm?" Madame Giry was relieved that the little one took her hand this time and she slowly led her to the bathroom.

Quickly, Antoinette hung the nightgown over the edge of the tub and moved across to the cabinet to find a clean wash cloth. After doing so she bent down to hand the item to the girl who timidly accepted the 'gift' before frowning in confusion. "Now while I go look for a spare hairbrush for you, I want you to change out of your damp clothes and put them in the hamper over there," She gestured to the corner of the room where the basket stood. "And after that you can use the water from the basin to wash yourself up with that," She nodded down at the wash cloth. "Then by the time I'm back you'll be all cleaned up and ready for bed in your nightgown. Do you think you can do that for me, Christine?" A quick bob of the girl's head was all it took before Antoinette happily left her to get ready alone, probably still terrified of the new place.

About ten minutes of searching later Madame Giry returned to the bathroom to find Christine in the grey garment that seemed far too big for her, the material splayed around her on the floor. Her skin was now much cleaner from the quick clean up and she'd seemed to dry out too, no longer shivering now she was wearing something dry. Antoinette smiled at the girl before she came to crouch beside her once more: "Nearly time, dear, I just need to comb your hair out first – if that's alright with you?"

She'd hoped that she might finally get Christine to talk but again she only received a bob of the small brunette head in front of her. Madame Giry's hand were well practiced as she tenderly removed the ribbon from its tangled place before setting about gently teasing out the knots from what she could now make out as chocolate coloured ringlets – more tightly coiled than Meg's golden waves – that were soft to the touch now they'd dried out.

Within a few minutes the task was done and the woman smiled as Christine tried to stifle a yawn. Holding out a hand once more, which was taken without question this time, the child was at last led to the little twin room that Antoinette had managed to put together upon agreeing to take in the Swedish girl. Meg was curled up with her head on her pillow and blonde hair splayed around her as she breathed evenly, though the fact the covers were bundled at the end of the bed suggested she'd tried to wait up for her mother to bid her goodnight.

Smiling, the mother gently nudged Christine over to the other bed and told her to climb under the blankets while she tucked in her daughter. Madame Giry gathered two corners of the blankets at the end of Meg's bed in her hands before pulling them up and softly tucking them round the little girl's curled up form. Gazing down at the peaceful face of her daughter, Antoinette leant down slowly and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead as she had earlier, before pulling back and fondly pushing back at loose wave from the heart-shaped face.

Pushing herself back up from her daughter's bedside, Madame Giry turned her attention to the brunette who was now laying with her head on the pillow but without her blankets on her. She repeated the gathering of the blankets around Christine before lightly clasping the girl's hand once more and gaining a look from the strange green eyes.

"If you need something in the night, don't hesitate to wake me," She leant over and pointed out the door to an identical one that lay open opposite her. "My room is just there, across the corridor if you need…" Antoinette found herself smiling fondly at the girl and felt a pang of sadness in her fragile heart at the fear of this new world she'd been pushed into. The hand that wasn't already holding Christine's reached out and lightly stroked the girl's pale cheek. "I promise you're safe now, little one. No one's going to be taking you anywhere…"

She pulled her hand away after pressing a brief kiss to the girl's cold knuckles and was heading out the door when suddenly: "Madame Giry?"

Antoinette turned back at the sound of the squeak, the voice croaky as though it was out of practice. But it was the first time that the child had spoken and so she couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth turn up. "Yes, little one?"

The wide green eyes sparkled with the smile that Christine still couldn't bear to let spread over her face. The last words were a mere whisper, one that Madame Giry had to strain to catch but which brought a joy to her heart that she hadn't felt in many years, as though she had finally accomplished something again in her life.

"Thank you…"

%%%

_I don't even know where this came from but I thought it was quite sweet and I felt like writing a bit about them more as children and like build up to Phantom of the Opera…_

_Which is when I ask the question – does anyone actually want me to carry this on? I mean at first it was supposed to be a one chapter deal but now I feel like I could write more if people wanted to read it. So here's what I need:_

_If you've read, review saying if you want more or if you think that it's better staying like this…_

_I don't know whether I want this to just be a 'before the events of Phantom' fanfiction or if I actually want to change the storyline and make it an alternate POTO. Probably the first one is easier but I wouldn't mind doing the second one if people wanted to read it (:_

_So yeah… Hopefully somebody likes this, and I'm gonna but this in the movies section but I just want to say I draw inspiration from the novel, both Susan Kay and the original Gaston Leroux, as well as heavy reference from the musical and any versions I've flicked through by accident so yeah it isn't just a 'GerryxEmmy' lovers story – I'm hoping it's for any Phans (:_

_Ok stop rambling now…_


End file.
